Daughter of Ruin
by robemperor01
Summary: Heroes come in all shapes, creeds, and sizes. This couldn't be more true when a very disturbed girl takes up a fateful job from an overgrown furball. It doesn't help that she is not exactly human...
1. Girl-faced beast

In a seemingly endless expanse of clouds, there was a strange creature in the middle of it. Most of its skin was like grey stone, save for the bright grass-like fur that lined the back of the neck and it's back that is colored a mossy green. It was almost like a living island. Numerous equipment and machinery of various sizes were seemingly attached to its backside. As if someone is living on the being….curiously enough, the cane's cable was pulling something up to the surface.

After a while, it pulled up with a large metal crate that is hooked by a large circular platform. Standing on it was a fairly tall person who is wearing a peculiar getup that is in rusted gold and blue, the strange suit is reminiscent of it's long gone ancestor from eons past. As it was placed on the creature's back. The person undid some things, and the suit was changed into a more "casual" look that revealed their figure; body is a unique combination of androgynous lankness and lean muscular physique. They or should I say 'she' has a very small bust and "low-key" feminine curves gives her this humble charm. Her pristine skin was an unnatural bone white that was almost seemed translucent.

With a slight tug, the helmet was removed, and revealing a mop of scraggly strands of the blackest ebony. With a short twist of her head, the wild hair transitioned into a messy natural hairstyle that reaches down to the middle of her back. Interesting enough, there two strange cowlicks on top on the birdnest, almost like a pair of antennas. Uneven bangs conceal her eyebrows.

Speaking of them, eyelids fluttered open and revealing vibrant golden orbs that rivaled the burning sun. In their very middle, was a small strange crimson dot. Underneath her eyes, were strange silvery-black markings.

"Azurda, that old depth probe is causing me more and more trouble. This time it was off by 150 peds to the east. We should get a new one when we go back to Argentum." Her quiet voice was tainted by clear annoyance as she places the helmet on the back of her neck. While she doesn't really _need_ the thing, it would raise too many questions if she went on a dive without it.

 _'And not to mention we got a visitor_...' Despite the thickness of the crate's walls, she can _plainly_ hear the alerted scurrying that's in

"And what about the treasure Xera? Was it in line with your expectations?" The creture turns its head towards her while speaking her strange name.

"While the walls were impressively sturdy and such. I'm afraid I brought a little bit more than I was expecting." Xera sardonically chuckled with a rigid shake of her head. With her fingers on the hinges of it. She began to pull back. With her clearly _natural_ strength, she managed to rip it off with only a tug or two.

The familiar screech of a crustip surprised her. She was expecting a krabbie or two, not the man-sized shrimp!

Despite her nimbly dodging the crustacean's every strike, her eyes only grew more and more sympathetic as she saw the crustip's state.

Being in the box has clearly made it very malnourished and crazed. It's shell has numerous cracks and the color was sickly artic blue. The creature is clearly desperate, and is clearly willing to attack anything that moves.

 _'I'm sorry about this.._.' Xera grimly thought as her right arm quietly _morphed_ into a sickly black alien appendage, and driving it to its head. Instantly putting it out of it'ss misery. As the corpse slumps to the ground, the ancient being quickly turns his adopted child.

"Xera! Are you all right.." Azurda paused he saw the sight of the dead creature and her transformed arm. A weathered sigh escapes his maw as his question was swiftly answered."...I see that everything is handled..."

She nodded as her stomach grumbled, she hasn't eaten anything in a while...and there's a crustip on the ground.

Crustips are both filling and nutritious.

The choice is _oblivious._

The girl ripped off the left claw and opened her mouth _up wide_. Revealing a maw with small and big razor-sharp dagger-like fangs.

If Azurda had the necessary facial muscles then he would have winced at the oh so _familiar_ sounds of shell being crushed and flesh being rip apart. But he would have to settle with turning away from the sight

 _'This is going to be a long_ _swim to Argentum...'_

There you go! Xera is certainly a lovely child.

Also I've been wanting to make this story for like months. But enough about me, please review and give me suggestions and such!

P.S.: This story also counts as a little challenge. ;)


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys, Rob here! The next chapter to Xera's journey _should_ be here in a few days...or a week. It depends. In the mean while, any potential beta readers or people looking to take on my challenge. Please Pm'd me for additional details!** **Ciao!**


End file.
